Harry Potter How The Friendship Ignited
by ragnarok35
Summary: The friendship amongst Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger started most unusually in "the Sorcerer's Stone." This story goes more in-depth into the night of Halloween with the troll and how Harry, Ron, and Hermione became friends.


Chapter 10 1/2 - The Lost Chapter  
  
That same night during Halloween, Harry and Ron met in the Gryffindor common room only to find the rest of the Gryffindors waiting for their arrival. The room was decorated with drawings depicting Harry and Ron defeating a giant mountain troll. The drawings were seemingly bewitched to display Ron casting the Levitating spell on the troll's club and then clobbering him.  
  
Seamus Finnigan patted Harry on the back and said, "Nice job Harry! Wow! A first taking on a troll!" Harry beamed from ear-to-ear. "And you too Ron!" Seamus added. Ron attempted to stifle his grin but failed.  
  
"Thanks Seamus," Ron replied. And suddenly, from the boy's dormitory came Percy wearing a frown.  
  
"Mum's going to have a fit about this Ron. How do you think this makes our family look - and me as a prefect - when we have you gallivanting into the girl's restroom? And, think about all the danger you put yourself in. Mum is going to blame me for this, saying I'm irresponsible and that I can't even take care of you. I knew you would take off from Fred and George the moment you were born... I'm off to the owlery." Percy seemed very upset over the whole situation. He headed out the portrait door muttering to himself.  
  
Ron sighed, "That Percy, he's so..." Ron stopped abruptly and then said, "Where's Hermione?"   
  
Parvati pushed her way out of the crowd and said, "She went up to the girl's dormitory. She's never been this upset. If I were her, I would be even more upset, losing so many points for Gryffindor. Good thing you and Harry earned us all those points back." Parvati paused and raised her eyebrow. Ron gave her a bewildered look. She continued and said, "Fine, I'll go get her. You could've just told me." Parvati scurried up the staircase to the girl's dormitory. Seconds later, she came walking down the staircase with Hermione. She seemed very distressed and her eyes were red from crying.  
  
Harry, seeing the sadness in Hermione, said, "We're sorry if we hurt your feelings."  
  
Ron continued saying, "You aren't that bad. You're... really smart and... you have a lot of talents... and you're -"  
  
"Quite annoying," Hermione interrupted, "Yes, I know I can be a know-it-all. I'm very sorry. I'll try harder not to comment on your poor spell technique. I mean, it's really not your fault that witchcraft doesn't come so easy to you." Ron glared at her and then smiled. Hermione returned the smile quite cheerfully. Following Hermione, Harry let out an immense beam. "It's quite contagious, isn't it?" Harry and Ron burst out into laughter.  
  
The portrait all of a sudden opened. Percy entered and said, "Well Ron, it seems that mum has already heard about this... incident. She's quite upset about is but you should be happy that she won't be sending you a howler. Just be glad you're safe. Who knows what could have happened to you." Percy looked around and saw the many people eating food and yelled, "Gryffindor! You have ten minutes to clean this place up and get to bed!" Ron glared at Percy as he headed up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Quite amazing, isn't it?" Ron asked. "Three first years. We took on a full grown troll."  
  
"The amazing thing is how someone let that gigantic figure in," Hermione replied, "I've read about those things. You can't find that many around the Hogwarts yard and if you were to stumble upon one, your chances of survival are very low."  
  
"It was probably just a prank," Harry said.  
  
"No, it couldn't be... No student is possibly that skilled in witchcraft to be able to get a troll, let alone a full-grown troll, into Hogwarts. And I'm sure there is some charm keeping magical creatures from being conjured into Hogwarts. No... a professor must have let the troll in."  
  
"But which one?" Ron asked.  
  
"Snape," Harry replied.  
  
"Snape, why Snape?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"When he came into the restroom, his leg... It looked like something bit him. Something quite large - like a troll." 


End file.
